


A New Habit

by Anonymous



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Grand Chef wants to try a new thing with his teenaged apprentice,there is only one bathroom at the monorail and is too far away,Arnoldo cannot waste precious time.





	A New Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because high horny levels and didn't intend to post it but I also happen to have written it literally ONE day before the actual El Mal Olor episode,the coincidence was so big I just gotta punish the eyes of whoever willingly chooses to read this.

"Francis,I'm full." commented Arnoldo out of the blue while chopping tomatoes.

"What do you mean,sir,we didn't eat lunch yet.If anything,you should be hungry." questioned Francis,patting the large,older man's shoulder stiffly,an adorably confused expression on his face.

"No,Francis,that's not what I mean.... I meant.... my bladder is full and I want you on your knees." Arnoldo turned to his assistant,looking him deadly in the eyes.

"Y-you mean...."

"It's exactly what I mean,Francis,now kneel before I have to force you to." Arnoldo demanded with a stern look,raising his voice.

"Sí señor."

Francis dipped his head,falling slowly,aprehensively to his knees,looking up with unsure golden/green eyes at his boss and partner who untied his own apron and unbuttoned his red pants.

"Open your mouth as wide as you can,Francis."

"Pero Arnoldo,I didn't agree to any of this-"

"I SAID OPEN WIDE!"

Francis did as told,closing his eyes in the process,Arnoldo groaned loudly while stroking his hardening,large cock,using his free hand to tug roughly at the waiter's raven curls,pulling his loyal assistant towards his dick by the boy's hair.

Francis whined involuntarily,closing his mouth around the Grand Cook's thick meat and tonguing at the vein on it's underside,Arnoldo moaned loudly in immense pleasure,his assistant is so good to him.

Arnoldo pulled the boy's hair forward harder,large nose flush against the brunet man's thick,light brown pubic hair.

Francis let a handful of tears fall and the air leave his lungs as his throat was mercilessly assaulted by Arnoldo's cock,the older,large man grunting loudly from the back of his own throat.

It was music to the talented waiter's ears.

Arnoldo chose that moment to release the contents of his bladder,he knew it wasn't healthy to hold back for long but he also really wanted to test his Francis' limits.

So he started pissing down Francis' throat,holding firmly to the boy's hair,quieting his struggles for air and to get away from the sour taste.

Arnoldo moaned loudly as he pissed,eyes closed,adoring how he felt around Francis' tight,teenaged throat.

After what felt like ages to Francis,Arnoldo finally emptied his bladder,groaning loudly in satisfaction and letting go of his apprentice's hair.

Francis took a sharp intake of air once he was finally released,his usually pale face was redder than the tomatoes on the counter,his throat burned like hell,his vision still blurred by tears.

And that taste would ingrain into his soul.

Francis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Arnoldo put his pants and apron back up,the both of them thought the same thing.

_We should make a habit out of this._


End file.
